livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Creating a Character
Character Sheet How to create a wikia page for your character sheet: # Start a Page - Make sure you are logged in. (This helps with ads anyways) Use the "Contribute" drop down box to "Add a Page" with the name "Character Name (Player Name). The names of your character and Myth-Weavers User Name would be inserted in the appropriate places. The 'Contribute' button is in the top right corner of the page. Use the 'Create a Blank Page' option when it is presented. # Format the Page - Open a new tab or browser page with this link: Blank Sheet. When the page comes up, find the drop-down menu for "Source Editor" and copy/paste the entirety of the source code from that page into the source code for your own character. PLEASE DO NOT SAVE OR OVERWRITE ANY OF THE DATA FROM THE BLANK SHEET! # Build the Character - Go back in and 'Edit' the your own page (not the blank template). MAKE SURE TO ALWAYS USE "SOURCE" MODE for editing. Replace ?'s with valid information. Delete any data that is not needed. Make sure to keep the spaces at the beginning of lines to maintain proper formatting. Add a picture to the wikia in the same way you made a new page. On the character sheet you have to reference the file name on the wikia. # Saving the Sheet - If you are still working, save the page, and add "In Progress/Character" as your category at the bottom. If you are done, save the page, and add "Awaiting Approval" as your category at the bottom. # Getting Approved - Post a link to your character in the New Character Submissions Thread at Myth-Weavers and judges can begin the review and approval process. # Mobile Devices - To get a better viewing experience on mobile browsers, you have to find the browser settings and request to view the desktop site. There is also an option at the bottom of each page on the wikia to improve how our content appears on mobile devices. Ability Scores Living Pathfinder uses the Purchase system (page 15-16 Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook) to determine ability scores. Use 20 points to purchase abilities but remember no score can drop below 7 nor go above 18 before racial adjustments. In addition, starting age does not modify ability scores negatively or positively. You can use online calculators found here and here. Race The following races from the are available for LPF play: Core Rulebook * Dwarves * Elves * Gnomes* * Half-Elves * Half-Orcs * Halflings * Humans Advanced Race Guide * Aasimar* * Changelings * Ratfolk * Tengu * Tieflings* * Wayang The following changes are made to races: * Aasimar: Do not gain any 'Outsider' proficiencies * Gnomes: The 'Obsessive' racial trait gives a +2 racial bonus on one of the following skills: Appraise, Bluff, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Linguistics, Profession, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device * Tiefling: Do not gain any 'Outsider' proficiencies Please see the notes for the Advanced Race Guide for further information. Class All of the following base classes are available to play in LPF. Please check the Allowed Sources for additional archetypes and class features. Core Rulebook * Barbarian * Bard * Cleric * Druid * Fighter * Monk * Paladin * Rogue * Sorcerer * Wizard Advanced Player's Guide * Alchemist * Cavalier * Inquisitor * Oracle * Summoner * Witch Pathfinder Unchained * Unchained Barbarian * Unchained Monk * Unchained Rogue Advanced Class Guide * Arcanist * Bloodrager * Brawler * Hunter * Investigator * Shaman * Skald * Slayer * Swashbuckler * Warpriest Occult Adventures * Spiritualist Ultimate Combat * Ninja * Samurai Ultimate Magic * Magus The following class modifications are to be made: * Alchemist: lose the 'Brew Potion' class ability and gain the 'Extra Bombs' feat. ** Exception - Vivisectionist: Alchemists with the Vivisectionist archetype gain the 'Bleeding Attack' Rogue Talent in place of 'Brew Potion'. * Alchemist: Alchemists will be allowed to create Alchemical Items & Poisons as written in their class description (specifically 'Instant Alchemy'), but they must pay full price as though they were purchasing the item. * Antipaladin: this class is not available for play. * Cavalier: 'Expert Trainer' class ability is modified as follows: ** 'Expert Handler': The cavalier receives a bonus equal to 1/2 his cavalier level whenever he uses Handle Animal on an animal that serves as a mount. * Cleric: The 'Leadership' and 'Nobility' domains replace the 'Leadership' feat at 8th level for the following ability: ** When a cleric prepares his spells for the day, he may also choose to endow his companions with superior skill. For each 4 levels a cleric possesses, he may grant 1 companion a +2 morale bonus to all skill rolls linked to a chosen ability (Strength, Dexterity, etc.) for 24 hours. The chosen ability is selected by the cleric and need not be the same for all companions affected by this power, although once chosen it cannot be changed until the following day. The cleric cannot target himself with this power. At 20th level, the bonus increases to +4. * Skald: replace 'Scribe Scroll' with Extra Performance feat * Witch: lose access to the 'Cauldron' hex. * Wizard: lose 'Scribe Scroll' bonus feat and gain the 'Spell Focus' feat for a school of their choice. * Wizard: Are not required to begin with all cantrips in their spellbooks (but may do so if they wish, of course). Skills We have adopted the use of Background Skills. Crafting of any items (mundane, MW or magical) is changed to fluff only. Feats Characters may select feats from the following: * Core Rulebook * Advanced Player's Guide * Ultimate Combat * Advanced Class Guide * Advanced Race Guide * Ultimate Magic Please refer to Allowed Sources and Approved Feats for other specifically approved feats. The following feats are explicitly excluded from play in Living Pathfinder. * All Item Creation feats * Leadership and related Feats (and Traits) * Cooperative Crafting * Antagonize (from Ultimate Magic) * All feats related to Spellblights (UM) * All feats related to Words of Power (UM) * Grit feats or feats related to Firearms (from Ultimate Combat) Classes that gain item creation feats as bonus feats will have them replaced with a different option. See the Class section for details. Traits Characters may select two traits from Ultimate Campaign and from the additional Approved Traits. (Each must be from a different category). The following traits are explicitly excluded from play in Living Pathfinder. * All 'Campaign' traits * Hedge Magician * Natural Born Leader Equipment Please refer to Allowed Sources for additional items allowed. * First level characters of any class begin with 150 gold. * Characters also start with one free outfit that costs 10 gold or less. * Clothing worn does not count against weight for encumbrance. * Masterwork and magic items (scrolls, potions, etc.) may be purchased with starting monies without rolling for it in the Mystic Pearl. * Please see if Cost of Living is right for you! Magic Items A list of magic items that are not in the approved sources, but have been specifically voted upon to be included. * The Comfort Armor property Proposal and vote * The Agile Weapon property Proposal and vote Finishing Details Alignment * Only non-evil alignments are allowed to PCs. Additionally, player vs. player actions (one PC attacking another) will not be tolerated. Hit Points * First level characters begin with maximum hit points for their hit die. Players must also make a notation on their character sheet specifying the method they will use to generate hit points when advancing a level. The options are Roll, using an Online Dice Roller and providing a link to the roll so that a judge can check it, or Maximum minus 2. Only one option may be selected and it cannot be changed later. * Animal companions and eidolons get hit points the same as PCs. Max for the first hit die, and then Max -2 or rolled. This is higher than normal RAW, but provides for greater survivability of the companion. Animal Companion Tricks: * The animal companion starts with the maximum number of tricks for its intelligence including its bonus tricks. Bonus tricks earned at leveling are learned immediately. Time was considered spent in training as it's master approached leveling. Languages * Characters may select from their list of racially permitted languages or from Living Pathfinder's list of approved languages if it has been added to their list of languages. In addition to racial languages and Common (aka Low Landellian or Venzan), each character originating from outside Venza gets one free regional language to speak (see approved languages for full details on regional languages). Character Background * We CANNOT use the setting of Golarion in our games. We are creating our own setting and gods here on this wiki and in the LPF Forums. Please do not write your character history with references to Golarion nations, gods, or any other Golarion specific setting detail. If you do, you will only have to remove it and that will slow down the process of character approval and delay your ability to join an adventure. * Character backgrounds are by default 'Closed' meaning that they are protected from meddling by DMs. If you would like your character background to be open to DMs to use when planning adventures, add the 'Open' note to the basic information box on the character sheet. Sources New Living Pathfinder characters are created at first level using the approved sources listed below. Approved sources: * Core Rulebook * Advanced Player's Guide * Advanced Race Guide - (see specific Content) * Advanced Class Guide - (excluding gun-related Rules) * Ultimate Campaign - (traits only) * Ultimate Combat - (see specific Content) * Ultimate Equipment - (excludes firearms and related items, and all pertaining to spellblights) * Ultimate Magic - (see specific Content) * Ultimate Intrigue - (see specific Content) * Pathfinder Unchained - (see specific Content) * Occult Adventures - (see specific Content) * Adventurer's Armory - (items duplicated in the APG use the details/stats from the APG) * Animal Archive - (Valet Familiar - Cooperative Crafting replaced by Alertness) * Harrow Handbook - (Oracle Mystery - Solar, Witch Archetype - Cartomancer) * Pathfinder Campaign Setting: Inner Sea Combat - (Paladin Archetype - Enlightened Paladin) * [http://paizo.com/products/btpy8x1s?Pathfinder-Player-Companion-Champions-of-Purity Pathfinder Player Companion: Champions of Purity] (Spell - Burst of Radiance) - Proposal and Vote * Pathfinder Player Companion: Heroes of the Streets - (Witch Archetype - Alley Witch) * Pathfinder Society Field Guide - (Fighter Archetype - Lore Warden) * Ranged Tactics Toolbox - (Ammunition Incendiary Arrows - 10 gp, 3 lbs.) - Proposal and Vote Additional sources may be allowed in the future. Please make all proposals here. * If you do not possess these books all of the information is available on the Pathfinder System Reference Documents. Remember, however, that while the online reference documents include other materials, only rules as presented in the above sources are allowed. Category:Character Sheet